Ce n'était qu'un enfant
by Kimberlydu31
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Harry était abandonné à Voldemort par ses parents à l'âge de six ans? Et si celui ci décidait d'en faire son esclave? Ceci n'est pas ma fic, je ne fais que la remettre en ligne :)


_**Ce n'était qu'un enfant...**_

Author: ChoupiMoony

_**Un enfant livré au pays de l'horreur...**_

James et Lily, deux célèbres aurors, étaient les adultes les plus heureux au monde. En effet, la jolie rousse était enceinte de deux jumeaux depuis 9 mois et elle accoucherait bientôt. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours l'ombre de Voldemort, un mage noir extrêmement puissant, qui planait sur toutes les familles d'Angleterre et surtout sur celle des Potter, mais ces derniers étaient tout de même restés insouciants, malgré cette menace et leur métier, et vivaient leur vie à fond.

Mais, en ce soir de juin 1980, la visite du célèbre Albus Dumbledore, ami des deux sorciers, allait ruiner une partie de ce bonheur...

Albus, directeur de Poudlard, était assis sur un fauteuil de cuir noir en compagnie de James et Lily. Ils discutaient, parfois joyeusement, parfois sérieusement, quand Dumbledore perdit son étincelle dans ses yeux bleus et leur annonça d'une voix grave.

-J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle, mes enfants, dit-il.

-Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? demanda James en se baissant un peu et en regardant le directeur droit dans les yeux.

-Sibylle Trelawney a fait une prophétie. Je l'ai écoutée attentivement, et réécoutée de nombreuses fois. Je l'ai étudiée sérieusement, jours et nuits. Je ne me trompe pas quand je dis que vos enfants vont naître fin Juillet ?

-Non, c'est bien ça, répondit Lily d'une voix tremblante : elle avait peur d'entendre la suite. Est-ce un problème, Albus ?

En réponse, Albus déposa sa pensine sur la table, après l'avoir agrandie. Il fit signe au couple de plonger dedans et quand ils ressortirent, ils étaient pâles. Des larmes menaçaient de quitter les beaux yeux verts de Lily.

-Ca ne veut rien dire, Albus, n'est-ce pas ? murmura James. Ce ne peut pas être l'un de nos jumeaux !

-Malheureusement si, soupira le vieil homme. Il y a aussi le petit Neville qui va bientôt naître, mais tout porte à croire que l'enfant dont parle la prophétie sera le votre.

-Et pourquoi ça ? s'écria Lily qui pleurait.

-Vous êtes plus puissant que les Londubat. Je suis désolé... Et, j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle pour vous.

-Laquelle ? demanda James qui ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments, mais au fond, il était effondré comme sa femme.

-Un mangemort était présent lorsque la prophétie a été annoncée. Il l'a sûrement rapportée à Voldemort. Tout porte à croire que le Mage voudra tuer l'enfant.

Lily éclata en sanglots et plongea dans les bras de James dont le visage était blanc et qui affichait une peur énorme.

Dumbledore se leva, posa une main sur l'épaule de la femme en lui murmurant un "désolé".

-Je vais poser des barrières de protection tout autour de votre maison. Je vous conseille vivement de vous choisir un gardien du secret.

Le vieil homme sortit par la porte principale, laissant le couple seul, une peur et une tristesse énormes qui leur serraient le coeur.

James et Lily avait choisi Peter Pettigrow comme gardien du secret. Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin étaient au courant de cela. Ils étaient extrêmement désolés pour leurs amis et leur apportaient un énorme soutien dont ils avaient besoin.

Lily avait accouché de deux adorables jumeaux, Harry -dont le parrain était Rémus- et Théo -qui avait Sirius pour parrain. Ils étaient nés le 31 Juillet, confirmant les propos d'Albus Dumbledore.

Théo faisait beaucoup de magie accidentelle, alors que Harry n'en avait jamais fait. Tout portait à croire qu'il était un cracmol, mais Albus avait nié cela car il disait ressentir l'aura du petit bébé.

Le 31 Octobre 1981, soir d'Halloween, le couple Potter et leur deux adorables jumeaux passaient une soirée tranquille en famille.

Ils avaient constamment la menace de Lord Voldemort derrière eux, mais ils essayaient de vivre normalement et d'éduquer leurs enfants dans la joie.

Albus, voyant que la puissance de Théo était supérieure à celle de Harry, avait supposé que ce premier était l'enfant de la prophétie. Suite à cette annonce déchirante, James et Lily s'occupait un peu plus de Théo, au grand damne du célèbre Directeur.

Toute à l'heure, quand je disais que le couple passait une soirée agréable avec leurs DEUX enfants, je mentais. En effet, le petit Harry était déjà au lit alors que Théo s'amusait joyeusement avec sa maman et son papa. Parfois, il faisait un peu de magie, faisant rire et craquer ses parents. Il était le chouchou.

Alors que Maman Potter montait le pauvre Théo qui était fatigué, elle entendit une explosion au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se dépêcha de poser son fils dans le deuxième berceau de la chambre et descendit. Elle vit James face à Lord Voldemort.

-VOUS ! cria-t-elle alors qu'elle allait à côté de son mari.

-Moi, dit simplement Voldemort d'une voix enivrante.

-Vous n'aurez pas mon fils ! s'exclama James d'une voix où on percevait de la rage.

Voldemort avança un peu, mais les deux anciens Gryffondors ne tremblèrent pas. Ils étaient courageux et affronteraient Voldemort s'il le fallait. Mais ce dernier ne sortit pas sa baguette et se contenta de parler d'une voix calme, sans émotion.

-J'ai bien réfléchi. Je préfère attendre que votre enfant désigné par la prophétie grandisse et s'entraîne pour me battre. Ce sera moins lâche de ma part. Je ne vais pas tuer un bébé ! renifla-t-il avec dédain. Mais, comme je ne suis pas gentil, je veux quelque chose en échange de cet accès de sympathie envers vous.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda Lily qui était un peu soulagée de savoir que le Mage laisserait à son fils la chance de s'entraîner.

-Votre second fils. Celui qui n'est pas désigné par la prophétie. C'est ça, où je vous tue maintenant et je fais de vos deux fils de la bouillie.

-NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander ça ! s'exclama la rousse qui commença à pleurer.

-Comme si j'allais me gêner, ricana le Seigneur Noir.

-Combien de temps avons-nous pour réfléchir à cette offre horrible ? demanda James en serrant les poings.

-Cinq ans. Je reviendrai le 31 Octobre 1986 pour savoir votre décision. J'espère que vous ferez la bonne !

Il allait transplaner suite à son rire de sadique lorsque James l'interpella.

-Attendez ! Est-ce Peter qui nous a trahi ?

-Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? demanda Lord Voldemort avec un sourire amusé avant de transplaner dans un tourbillon noir.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de trace du Mage Noir, Lily s'effondra dans les bras de son mari. Soit toute sa famille mourrait, soit elle donnait à l'homme le plus horrible du monde son petit Harry.

Les cinq ans de réflexion étaient passés vite. Albus et tous les autres avaient été dégoûté par l'acte de trahison de Peter, mais encore plus par le chantage du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup été chouchouté lors de son enfance. Les Potter avait pris leur décision : il livrerait l'enfant au Seigneur pour pouvoir vivre. Remus avait été ivre de rage lorsqu'il avait appris ça, et il avait été le seul à s'occuper convenablement de Harry. Ce dernier n'était pas au courant du chantage malsain dont il était le principal sujet et il se demandait toujours pourquoi ses parents préféraient Théo, le roux aux yeux bruns, à lui.

Le 31 Octobre, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut dans le petit salon où était réunie toute la petite famille, Lily n'eut pas peur. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attacher à Harry car elle s'était occupée entièrement de Théo avec James. Elle avait un peu honte de l'avouer, mais cela ne lui faisait rien que son fils parte avec ce Mage Noir. Juste un pincement au coeur.

-Est-il là ? demanda directement Voldemort d'une voix sèche.

-Avance toi, Harry, ordonna James d'une voix froide car lui non plus n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attacher à son gamin, car selon lui, Harry n'avait causé que des problèmes à la famille Potter.

Un garçon de six ans s'avança face au Lord Noir, le regardant d'un air curieux avec ses grands yeux verts. Il avait des lunettes semblables à celles de son père et des cheveux noirs en bataille. Ses habits étaient trop grands pour lui. C'était Remus qu'il les lui avait donné, ils lui appartenaient lorsqu'il était jeune. Il n'avait pas eu assez d'argent pour lui en acheter des neufs. Il était un peu trop mince et Lord Voldemort se rendit compte que la famille Potter l'avait délaissé à cause de son chantage. Il ricana.

-Viens là, dit le Lord d'un ton sec au garçon apeuré.

Le mage sortit un collier qui ressemblait étrangement à un collier pour chien, et le mit autour du cou du pauvre Harry. Ce dernier tomba et se mit à se convulser. Il s'arrêta au bout de 5 minutes et reprit son souffle, des larmes de souffrance coulant sur ses joues. James et Lily avaient l'air horrifié et la femme cachait les yeux de Théo.

-C'est un collier qui absorbe les pouvoirs, Harry ne pourra plus faire de magie, expliqua Tom d'une voix froide.

Il attrapa violemment le bras de Harry qui gémit, son corps était encore douloureux.

-Vous avez fait le bon choix ! ricana Voldemort. Enfin, le bon choix pour vous et pas pour lui. Le pauvre... Devenir esclave à 6 ans !

Le Lord transplana avec Harry, laissant une Lily écoeurée par elle-même et par les paroles du Mage et un James choqué.

10 ans ont passé depuis l'offre cruelle des Potter à Voldemort. Leur fils, ils avaient offert leur fils en échange de leur vie... Mais ils vivaient assez heureux, malgré de nombreuses morts. Leur camp avait de l'avantage par rapport à celui des Ténèbres. Théo était à Poudlard, et il s'entraînait pour pouvoir vaincre celui qui avait brisé sa famille. Il en voulait un peu à ses parents d'avoir vendu son frère, mais il comprenait.

Plus personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de Harry Potter. Les mangemorts, qui se faisaient capturés et qui se faisaient interrogés après avoir bu du Véritaserum, disaient toujours qu'ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler. Severus Snape, espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, ne l'avait jamais vu au château du Seigneur Noir.

Mais, dans une maison lugubre, très loin de l'Angleterre, dans un pays où il faisait encore plus froid que là-bas, un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille, vêtu seulement d'un long T-shirt qui lui arrivait aux genoux et d'un collier noir autour du cou, lavait les chaudrons présents dans le salon. Un homme à l'air noble était assis sur un canapé de cuir noir et sirotait tranquillement un verre de Whisky Pur Feu en regardant son esclave. D'un seul coup, il gémit. Le garçon se retourna et l'homme regarda les yeux verts qui étaient apeurés.

-Allons, tu as l'habitude, Harry. Tu ne vas pas avoir peur, ricana méchamment l'homme. Monte en haut, je te rejoins.

Harry délaissa son chiffon et se dépêcha de monter. Arrivé en haut, il se déshabilla et monta sur le lit. Il serra fort les yeux et écarta les jambes.

Il avait toujours vécu avec Tom, il l'avait toujours appelé Maître et il avait toujours été son esclave. Mais il était devenu sa pute à 10 ans. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce jour. C'était son anniversaire et Tom lui avait fait, selon l'homme, un MAGNIFIQUE cadeau : le sexe. Harry n'avait pas du tout apprécié, ça lui avait fait mal et Tom était extrêmement violent avec lui. Et depuis ce jour, c'était toujours pareil. La journée, il travaillait et le soir, il se faisait violer. Car, oui, c'était du viol ! Il n'était pas consentant, loin de là. Il rêvait de s'enfuir...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom entra, nu lui aussi, dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas d'érection et Harry savait ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Il s'écarta pour faire de la place au Maître, qui s'allongea. Harry monta à califourchon sur lui et commença à le caresser, à le mordre dans le cou, à lui lécher le torse, à lui mordiller ses deux petits bouts de chair rose... Tom - alias Voldemort - gémissait sans retenue, ses mains étaient crispées sur le drap en dessous de lui. Quand Harry prit son membre en bouche, Tom cria. Ses hanches bougeaient d'elles mêmes, il avait ses mains dans la tignasse de Harry et il commandait le mouvement de la tête de ce dernier. Il allait bientôt jouir alors il ordonna au garçon d'arrêter. Ce dernier obéit et il se rallongea à côté de l'homme. Il écarta les jambes alors que Voldemort se plaçait au-dessus de lui. Le Mage le pénétra violemment, se fichant éperdument de la douleur de Harry, et donna de puissant coup de reins. Il gémissait alors que, comme toujours, les larmes de Harry coulaient. Tom accéléra la cadence, Harry était si étroit, si bon... Il ne se lasserait jamais du garçon. Il donna un coup de butoir plus puissant que les autres et jouit dans un râle profond. Il se retira de Harry et leva rapidement.

-Lève toi ! hurla-t-il.

Après que le garçon soit levé, Voldemort, encore nu, fit apparaître un fouet. Il commença à le fouetter, à le battre. Harry, comme toujours, s'évanouit dans une mare de sang.

Deux ans plus tard, lors de la remise des Aspics à Poudlard, la porte de la Grande Salle explosa. Toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent pour voir apparaître Lord Voldemort à la tête de ses fidèles mangemorts. Mais, chose inhabituelle, il y avait un garçon qui se tenait aux côtés du Mage Noir. Il avait l'air misérable, il était petit et mince. Il avait de nombreuses blessures sur son visages et sur ses bras. Il ne portait qu'un long T-shirt qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

Lily, présente dans la salle pour assister à la remise du diplôme de son Théo, hurla lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry. Remus cria aussi et se rapprocha du garçon.

-Lupin... Vois ce qu'est devenu ton filleul, murmura Voldemort avec amusement.

-Harry, pleura Remus. Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

Alors que Remus s'effondrait aux pieds du jeune homme, les souvenirs de Harry revinrent d'un seul coup. Cet homme était son parrain, la seule personne qui l'appréciait lorsqu'il était jeune. Et là-bas, c'étaient ses parents, les êtres ignobles qui l'avaient donné au monstre qui lui servait de Maître. Il repéra aussi son frère, le chouchou de la famille Potter.

Voldemort expulsa au loin le loup-garou et parla à l'assemblée.

-Voyez ce que vous avez fait à votre fils Harry, en me le donnant. N'auriez-vous pas préféré mourir que de le savoir entre mes mains ? Mais, je ne me plains pas, il a été un très bon esclave... Il a un bon petit cul aussi.

Harry grimaça alors que des "Oh, Merlin !" se faisaient entendre dans la Grande Salle.

Severus, qui était aux côtés de James Potter, était dégoûté de cette famille et de son "Maître". Le pauvre gamin avait dû subir d'horribles choses auprès de Voldemort.

-Rendez-moi mon...

Lily Potter n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose car elle se prit un Avada Kedavra en pleine poitrine. Voldemort fit un sourire satisfait à Lucius. Ce fut le début du combat. Beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix vinrent à la rescousse et de nombreux mangemorts périrent. La plupart des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle furent tués. James Potter périt face à Bellatrix Lestrange. Lord Voldemort se retrouva bien vite face à Théo Potter.

-Finalement, vous auriez dû mourir il y a 12 ans. Vous avez fait subir 12 années d'enfer à ton frère... Pour rien ! ricana Tom.

Théo baissa la tête, l'homme en face de lui avait raison. Il regarda Harry. Il ressemblait à une loque. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, son frère s'était fait violer... Il grimaça. Il sentit des larmes lui brouiller la vue et n'entendit pas le sort prononcé par Voldemort. Il entendit juste un "non" crié d'une voix rauque avant de s'effondrer, déjà mort lorsqu'il toucha le sol.

Dumbledore sut que la guerre était perdue, l'enfant de la prophétie était mort. Il se laissa abattre par Draco Malfoy qui avait profité de son moment de faiblesse.

Suite à cette bataille, la guerre fut gagné par Voldemort.

10 ans plus tard, Harry fêtait son anniversaire avec Severus Snape à Sainte Mangouste. Severus avait réussi à tuer le Lord Noir et avait pris le contrôle du Monde. La paix était toujours présente, il faisait un bon Maître et tout le monde l'appréciait. Il venait toujours voir Harry qui était interné dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste. Pendant les 5 ans de pouvoir de Lord Voldemort, Harry avait beaucoup plus souffert que lorsque personne ne régnait sur le Monde. Tous les Mangemorts avaient eu du pouvoir sur lui, et il était devenu fou...

-Voici ton cadeau, Ryry, dit Severus avec un petit sourire.

-Ooooh ! s'exclama le garçon en déchirant le papier cadeau. Un loup ! Merciii Sevy !

Il sauta dans les bras de Severus en serrant fort sa nouvelle peluche. Il lui donna un gros bisous sur la joue et se mit à chantonner une chanson sans queue ni tête. Il s'arrêta lorsque Remus, amant du professeur Snape et papa de Harry, entra et lui sauta dessus.

-Regarde ce que Sevy m'a offert ! s'exclama Harry, les yeux brillants.

Remus sourit et alla embrasser Severus. Il avait survécu pendant les années de règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, grâce à son amant. Il tendit son cadeau à Harry qui l'ouvrit en vitesse.

-Ooooh, un oiseau noir ! s'exclama avec joie le garçon. Il embrassa Remus et se mit à faire parler le loup et l'oiseau noir ensemble.

-C'est un corbeau, mon chéri, dit doucement Remus à l'intention de Harry.

Peu après, ils mangèrent un délicieux gâteau au chocolat. Harry s'en mit plus sur le visage que dans la bouche, ce qui fit bien rire les deux hommes.

Aucune ombre ne planait dans les yeux verts du brun, tous ses mauvais souvenirs avaient disparus lorsqu'il était devenu fou. La seule chose qui lui restait de son passé était le collier de chien qui lui serrait le coup. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à l'enlever et il était la preuve de l'horreur dont pouvaient faire preuve certaines personnes... Aussi bien gentilles que méchantes...


End file.
